Fear Itself
The Extreme Ghostbusters investigate strange occurrences in a recently renovated hotel and face a ghost who brings to life anyone's innermost fears. Cast Officer Al Officer Frank Garrett Miller Biker Ghost Egon Spengler Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Mr. Swank Fear Itself ghost Janine Melnitz Slimer Fear Materializations Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pistol Trap Containment Unit Locations Vinnie's Club Mr. Swank's Building Firehouse Plot Police stood outside a dive bar called Vinnie's club as patrons ran out. The police ordered the perpetrator to come out with their hands up. Two animated knives floated outside and lunged at the cops. They dodged the knives. One cop was adamant the place was haunted. Garrett arrived on the scene but the cops didn't recognize him. Garrett got out his P.K.E. Meter and was smitten to discover the ghost was only a Level C. He went in alone and met the Biker Ghost. Egon hailed Garrett on the radio and advised him to wait for back up but Garrett didn't listen. Meanwhile, Roland was under Ecto-1 trying to fix something. Kylie realized Garrett was gone. She and Eduardo raced off to catch up with him. Roland, unaware they left, asked for a socket wrench. Garrett opened fire on the ghost and blasted its head off. Another head formed and the ghost knocked Garrett into a phone booth. Garrett tightened up, he was afraid of small spaces. Eduardo and Kylie arrived and trapped the ghost. As Kylie called out for Garrett, a phone rang. Kylie answered it, Garrett was using the phone in the booth. As he stood in an abandoned building, Mr. Swank visualized it becoming the swankiest nightclub in the city. The demolition worker knocked down a wall and informed Swank of a passage that was covered up. Swank decided to look for himself against the worker's advice. The new area looked like it went on forever. Suddenly, the floor collapsed beneath him and Swank clung to a single plank over a huge abyss. Swank screamed out for help as a little creature watched him. At the Firehouse, Egon congratulated the team on another successful bust. Garrett patted himself on the back but Roland stepped in and asked him if going to alone was too risky or not. Eduardo added he didn't look so hot in the phone booth. Garrett asserted he wasn't going to stand around. Roland backed down and blamed himself for not finding the clogged fuel line on Ecto-1 before the left headquarters. Kylie defended Roland's query but he reiterated it was his job to make sure all the equipment was in reliable working condition. Garrett opened the mini-refrigerator and found it was completely empty. Slimer ate everyone's lunches. Janine asked if Slimer even ate Egon's steamed broccoli. Slimer realized he did and proceeded to barf it out. As everyone watched in dismay, the phone rang. Garrett answered and the team was called out to Mr. Swank's building. He was being taken away by paramedics. Kylie managed to get a quick scan off of him and confirmed a reading. The worker informed them Swank was just talking about his fear of heights before he went into the basement. The Extreme Ghostbusters went to the basement and started their investigation. They got a read in a pile of trash. With throwers armed and ready, they discovered it was just Slimer. He followed them and swiped the worker's lunch. Roland quickly realized the place was a giant maze. Kylie suggested they split up. Everyone went their separate ways. Kylie suddenly got a hit and fell down a chute. Maggots crawled all over her. Everyone heard Kylie scream and found her sitting against a wall. As they struggled to understand it was just maggots, Roland confirmed Kylie claims of a strong P.K.E. reading. As they continued investigating, Kylie began to suspect the entity was a Class 5 Demonoid. Roland theorized it could somehow detect a person's fears. Eduardo added it could then make the fear come true. Roland admitted he should be alright since he was only afraid of his equipment breaking down. Garrett egged on Eduardo and asked what his fear was - even guessing it was being naked in public. All of a sudden, Roland was missing. Roland was by himself in another room and the radio wasn't working. The Proton Pack began to short out. Roland tossed it and the park turned into a monster then grabbed Roland with its tentacles. Kylie suggested they split up again but Eduardo and Garrett quickly dashed the notion. Kylie was then pulled down through the floor. She landed in a room filled with more maggots. They then formed into one giant maggot. Slimer found a kitchen and opened a tray. It was broccoli. Eduardo realized the entity was picking everyone off one by one. Garrett denied he had a fear. They came upon a coffin and Garrett realized Eduardo was afraid of death. But Eduardo was pulled through a wall by an arm. The arm belonged to a dead version of Eduardo. The coffin sucked Garrett in - it was his fear of claustrophobia. Garrett assured himself there was nothing to fear and managed to escape the coffin. However, he was corralled down a hallway that closed up on him. Garrett used his thrower to heat up a block then busted through the wall. Kylie was on the other side. Garrett tried to tell Kylie how to conquer his fear but the giant maggot came up behind Garrett and grabbed him by the head. Garrett wrangled free, grabbed Kylie, and bailed from the room. They reunited with Eduardo and Roland but were surrounded by their fears. Instead of trying to conquer their fears, they switched fears and destroyed each manifestation. Garrett shot the monster pack, Kylie shot undead Eduardo, and Roland forced the giant maggot down an abyss before it could smother Eduardo. They found Slimer in the kitchen. Roland covered the tray of broccoli and Slimer hugged Roland in gratitude. Naturally, Roland was slimed. They continued on and found the entity... cowering. Eduardo was ready to shoot it but Kylie wasn't so sure. It was afraid and weak already. Roland theorized it was down in the basement for eons and Kylie added it was likely defending its realm. Some time later, the team was back upstairs and had the worker seal up the passage once again, leaving the creature in peace. When Roland asked Garrett was his fear was, Garrett reiterated he was fearless. Kylie hinted she knew what it was and Garrett pouted as he exited the building. Quotes Trivia * Garrett refers to the Biker Ghost as Casper, the friendly cartoon ghost.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:12-1:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "You don't scare me, Casper." **The character of Ray Stantz appeared earlier in the '95 Casper movie reprised by Dan Aykroyd himself. *The following fears are revealed through the course of this episode: **Garrett is claustrophobic, a fear of being confined in tight spaces.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:28-1:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Except small, confined spaces..." **Mr. Swank is acrophobic, a fear of heights.Mr. Swank (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 3:52-3:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Mr. Swank says: "I may be afraid of heights but I'm not afraid of the dark." **Kylie is afraid of maggotsKylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "No, I'm afraid of maggots. They creep me out, okay?" **Eduardo is necrophobic, a fear of death. **Roland is afraid of his equipment failingRoland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:26-11:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The only thing that scares me is my equipment breaking down." **Slimer is afraid of broccoli. *Eduardo says "Maybe, he's dead" twice in this episode. **Eduardo comments on the missing Garrett after the Biker Ghost is captured.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:57-1:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." **Eduardo refers to Roland when he disappears as the team discusses what their fears are.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:57-11:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *Garrett uses the famous "I ain't afraid of no ghosts" line twice in this episode.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 5:00-5:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "No sweat. I ain't afraid of no ghost."Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 6:21-6:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "We ain't afraid of no ghosts." *The new team is named on-screen as the Extreme Ghostbusters for the first time in this episode by Garrett.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 6:19-6:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Extreme Ghostbusters." *Kylie loses her composure and wonders aloud why everyone thinks she looks like Vampira.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Why is it everyone thinks I'm Vampira?" Vampira is mostly known as a TV horror host portrayed by Maila Nurmi. *Kylie likes Nine Inch Nails, an American rock band.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Likes Nine Inch Nails." *Garrett assures himself "There is nothing to fear but fear, itself." This is a line coined by Sir Francis Bacon and President Franklin Delano Roosevelt. *In the PlayStation game Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion, the biker ghost appears as an enemy and the Fear Ghost appears as a boss. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, of the three, the zombie Eduardo is one of the fear manifestations seen in "Fear Itself" and thus, the other 2 are based on that design. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps FearItself01.jpg|Opening scene FearItself03.jpg|Cops dodge Animated Objects FearItselfEpisode02.jpg|Garrett meets the Level C FearItself04.jpg|Fixing Ecto-1 FearItselfEpisode05.jpg|Worker alerts Mr. Swank FearItselfEpisode11.jpg|Kylie scolds Slimer FearItselfEpisode14.jpg|Slimer hurls off-screen FearItself06.jpg|Victim hauled away FearItselfEpisode20.jpg|Team starts looking FearItselfEpisode21.jpg|They find something FearItself07.jpg|Just Slimer FearItself08.jpg|Where's my lunch? FearItself09.jpg|The culprit FearItself10.jpg|Kylie's fear FearItselfEpisode22.jpg|They look for the ghost FearItselfEpisode23.jpg|Roland verifies the reading FearItself12.jpg|Kylie is taken FearItself13.jpg|Giant Maggot FearItself15.jpg|Garrett's fear FearItself16.jpg|Garret finds Kylie... FearItselfEpisode24.jpg|Think of something! FearItself17.jpg|Found FearItself18.jpg|It's Afraid FearItself19.jpg|Covering up the breach Collages and Edits GarrettinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BikerGhostinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FearItselfghostinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GarrettinFearItselfepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FearItselfghostinFearItselfepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode